


The Winner’s Circle

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Blurr chose a pair of lucky mechs to pamper him post-race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner’s Circle

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Sideswipe/Blurr/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I have NEVER had to restart a fic/scene more than once before. This one took three tries, poking Masq for info, and prodding LB as well. LOL. My own fault. My knowledge of horses was this: They’re big, have four legs, and I think they’re pretty. I’ve ridden a couple, but not in ages, and not without someone else there steering it by a lead from the ground. I didn’t know what Masq actually meant by “winners circle” until it was explained. Then LB knows a bit about racing horses and filled in a few details too. It’s not meant to be exactly like horse racing, but I took a few elements from that, and mixed in what I know of post-race car maintenance and post-race athlete maintenance. Anyway. I hope it comes off the way I intend it with all the mixing and matching. Enjoy! **The prompt** from kitemasquerade - _Sideswipe/Blurr/Sunstreaker - "The winner's circle."_

Blurr stood smiling and posing. The Winner’s Circle was packed with shouting reporters, the flash of image captures strobing. He’d broken the track’s record tonight, and beamed with pride. Behind the ring of reporters were the lucky fans that would be allowed to greet him in a few minutes. Blurr would pick one or two. Maybe three. Let them touch him tonight. Soothe away the burning ache in his joints that no amount of care from his team would ease.

He hurt, and it was getting worse, but this; the roar of the crowd, the cheering, the screaming of his name was why he loved racing. He barely noticed his manager blocking the reporters’ view so one of his team could quickly wipe away the energon bleeding from his left thigh vent. It happened in so many races. The pounding of his feet slamming into the ground jarring every last bit of his frame. Energon lines, especially the smaller ones, and especially toward the end of the race when he was low or out of coolant, would burst and bleed. Blurr dismissed it as unimportant. Just the cost of racing.

Worth the price too as he smiled and greeted the mechs that had paid so much extra to be able to see him here. The only disappointment at all was that so many of them were unattractive, or too little. Seriously, did a _minibot_ actually think he’d take him to his berth? Who the frag had sold those passes?

Just when irritation and his own body were about to force him to leave for the maintenance cradle, Blurr spotted them. One crimson, the other gold, armor shined and gleaming under the bright lights of the Winner’s Circle. Larger mechs, but not hugely so, strongly built, but clean, had obviously been able to afford the tickets.

And beautiful!

Blurr felt his lips curl into a genuine smile of appreciation. He didn’t bother asking their names, just handed the red one a data chip, and said, “The Starlight. Penthouse. Bring your pretty friend,” with a nod at the gold one.

Then Blurr was packed off by his manager. He made it as far as the entrance to the Racer’s quarters, the door sliding shut behind him, then all the alerts and warnings and red flashes in his HUD went black.

~ | ~

Blurr woke a short time later, and groaned in pain.

“Hang on, almost got it…” Blurr forced his optics open, and looked down at the top of one of the medic’s helms. He gasped as he felt and _heard_ a pop in his right thigh, just above the knee. “There we go! Can’t believe you managed to hide the limp, but all fixed now.” He patted Blurr’s wrist, and bustled off.

Cold permeated Blurr’s plating, and it took a few moments for his processors to catch up to the fact that he was still overheated, and they had him lying on ice packs. A glance to the left, and he saw the coolant being pushed into his own lines. There was nothing coming out to be replaced yet.

“Yeah, you did a number on yourself this time,” Blurr’s manager said, voice holding an amused and proud note. “Sponsors’re pleased though. They want to see you before you head off to celebrate.”

Blurr nodded, and relaxed back. He let his team move him as they needed, lulled by the routine of having his joints manually re-lubricated, plating unlocked and retracted by remote so they could clean all the worst of the grime out. The external coolant circulator finally pushed enough into his systems to refill them. What came out first was blackened and coagulated. Blurr had long since stopped being disgusted that _that_ had been inside him. In a few minutes, the coolant would run the translucent bright blue of racing coolant, and he’d be disconnected.

Once properly cooled, Blurr was lifted by the mesh of the cradle, and swung over the oil bath. His absolute _favorite_ part! Well, aside from the part immediately after where he would be buffed and shined, the oil massaged into every part of his frame.

Blurr relaxed as the hands on his aching ankles helped to work away some of the cable tension. He couldn’t wait to see those pretty mechs, have _their_ hands on him. He slipped into recharge, imagining the things he could have them do to him.

~ | ~

The meeting with his sponsors had lasted longer than Blurr’s nap, and he was antsy to get to the hotel. He’d received word that his guests had arrived some time ago, and it was all he could do to focus on his sponsors’ words of praise.

The transport stopped, and the driver hurried around to open the door for Blurr. Mechs stopped walking, and helms whipped around to follow Blurr’s progress into the exclusive hotel. He kept the penthouse for himself, preferring it over some of the homes the other Racers had. Those that could afford to live outside the barracks at least.

The lift took Blurr up, and opened onto a lovely view. Red and gold practically sparkled in the low lights of the lounge.

The red mech stood up, a solicitous smile on his pretty face, and a crystal flute of pale purple high grade in his hand. “Hello, gorgeous,” he greeted, voice a low purr that, surprisingly, made Blurr’s spark throb a little.

“Hello,” Blurr purred back, taking the high grade. He smiled at the gold one. “Shy?” He walked over, careful to move gracefully and ignore the pain in his right leg, and sat on the sofa beside the gold one. He turned to the side, leaning back, and propped his feet in the mech’s lap. “I’ll get you past that in no time.”

The red one chuckled. “Sunny’s a mech of few words.”

“Sunny?” Blurr asked as the gold mech glared up at the red.

“Sun _streaker_.” Sunstreaker turned to Blurr, and gave him a tight smile. “Skid there has a problem with proper names.”

Skid laughed, and dropped in a relaxed sprawl onto the opposite sofa. “Sideswipe’s the name. Sides is fine, though for you,” he winked at Blurr, “I’d answer to just about anything. Skid included.”

Blurr smiled back, and sipped his energon. That was the sort of thing he liked hearing. “We’ll just see what you manage to make me scream later.”

A rumbling growl-purr was his response as Sideswipe brought his own high grade to his lips.

“If you can remember any names well enough to scream them,” Sunstreaker said, smirking at Blurr, fingers tracing a line from the toe of Blurr’s foot to his ankle, then dipping under the plating to stroke a cable lightly. It tickled a little, making Blurr’s foot twitch.

Tone playfully challenging, Blurr smirked right back. “Talk’s cheap. Nearly all those other Racers blathered on about how they were going to win. I got out there without all the words, and left them eating my vapor trail.” He glanced over at Sideswipe. “Sure hope you two aren’t like them.”

Sunstreaker snorted, but it was the familiar flash of a challenge accepted in Sideswipe’s optics that sent a flush of warm desire through Blurr’s lines. “Proof’s in the actions, right?”

Blurr grinned as Sideswipe tossed back the rest of his high grade, then slipped off the sofa to his knees. He crawled across the floor settling himself beside Blurr’s thigh, an arm lazily draped over Blurr’s legs below his knees. Fingertips trailed up and down a side seam in Blurr’s lower leg.

Sunstreaker began to smile, face down, fingers still massaging Blurr’s ankle. “You’re in for it now.”

Blurr chuckled. “You two know one another well?”

“Could say that,” Sideswipe replied, but gave no further information as he knelt up, finger-walking up the outside of Blurr’s leg. Graceful fingers stroked the lateral seam, a thumb brushing Blurr’s vents. The sudden sensation with his sensornet still so keyed up made his intakes hitch, and Sideswipe grinned, purposely rubbing his thumb over the thigh vents again.

Sunstreaker’s touch became more deliberate, fingers pushing in under plating, sliding over the cabling of Blurr’s lower leg. Blurr hummed, and let his helm rest back. The high grade hung from his hand, and he thought he should drink it. It would help, and he was still under-energized, but that required moving.

A lighter touch and gentle gust of warm air grazed his other thigh, and Blurr’s lips curled. He’d chosen well for tonight. Assuming they continued doing so well.

“Should we step this up?” Sideswipe asked. “Not falling into recharge on us, are you?”

“No. Just feels nice.”

“Could step it up anyway,” Sunstreaker said.

“We have all night, Sunshine.”

There was an answering growl that made Blurr chuckle. “Take me up slow.” He wasn’t in any hurry tonight, and contrary to popular belief Racers didn’t _all_ do it faster. Blurr liked it when lovers took their time with him. Not all did, thinking they had to get as much dragged out of him as they could before he ran off out the door.

They fell silent, and Blurr relaxed, awake, but floating as they moved slowly up his frame. They were pretty amazing. Must have shared partners before or something with how skilled they were at moving in tandem. Blurr’s vents picked up as they skipped past his interface panel. Four clever hands roamed over him, finding all the little spots that made his vents hitch or a quiet moan escape.

One of them pressed his fingers into Blurr’s abdominal vents, and heat skittered over his sensornet. “Yes,” he whispered, releasing the flute as it was taken from his hand. Better they take it, than Blurr drop it and make a mess where they might want to interface shortly.

A hand cupped Blurr’s face, and he let his helm turn, expecting the kiss, but not the sweet highgrade that dribbled between his lips. He groaned, licking out. Primus! He’d never once considered it before, but these two might well be worth seeing another time or two. He could feel the heat coming from their frames, but neither was rushing. And no one had ever kissed him energon before.

It was one of those things he’s scoff at if told about it by another, but to experience it was undeniably sexy. The kiss was deepened, and the touch to Blurr’s abdominal vents changed. It took a moment for realization to dawn through the tingling pleasure clouding his processors, but one of them was licking his vents, tongue slipping beneath as he worked lower.

Blurr moaned into the kiss, writhing a bit as the central seam of his chest plating was teased, and that hot mouth trailed over his pelvic plating. He spread his legs, pushing his hips up in silent demand. Identical chuckles sounded, one vibrating over his panel, the other into his mouth.

“You said slow,” Sideswipe murmured, nipping at Blurr’s lip.

Blurr tried to bite back, but missed, earning another chuckle.

“Open,” Sunstreaker ordered, fingertip tracing Blurr’s panel seam.

He obeyed instantly, looking down for a moment to watch. Sunstreaker smirked at him, then slowly licked out. Blurr’s systems sang as his sensor-rich array was teased with the light flick of Sunstreaker’s tongue. He gasped as Sideswipe’s fingers pushed into his shoulder joint. The light flare of pain made him stiffen, and they both stopped.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Which of us made you flinch?” Sideswipe asked, easing his fingers back.

“It tickled. My shoulder.” Blurr resettled himself, reaching a hand down to guide Sunstreaker’s face back in. He smiled, shifting his optics back up to Sideswipe. The red mech gave him a searching look, then smiled back.

“Did it then?” Sideswipe leaned in, pushing deeper again, fingertips strumming over a wire cluster. It hurt, but only a little, the kind of tender-sore ache that made pleasure feel even better.

Blurr purred, hooking a leg over Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “Just a little.” He lifted his other hand to Sideswipe’s shoulder, fingers gliding around behind his neck to pull him into another kiss. “Where were we?”

Sunstreaker’s answer was to purr right up against Blurr’s array. The vibrations skittered over his sensor nodes as Sideswipe took his mouth in a demanding kiss. Blurr’s spark pulsed harder, and he moaned softly.

Pleasure wound higher, taking Blurr with it in a dizzy slow twist. He clung to both of the mechs, yelping as Sunstreaker’s fingers dug too far into his hip joint, but the flare of pain was lost to white hot ecstasy as Sideswipe’s fingers burrowed behind the piping in his sides to tug _just_ right on sensitive wiring, and hot lips closed around the end of his plug, teeth nibbling _just_ right. Colors burst behind Blurr’s optics, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Blurr’s entire frame went limp, his vents heaving for cooler air. When he managed to open his optics, both mechs were smiling down at him.

“More.”

Sideswipe’s smile flashed wider, Sunstreaker chuckling a bit. “We were hoping you’d say that.”

Blurr moaned as a hand slicked up his thigh, and clever fingers pulled his cable toward a waiting port. Yes. He definitely needed to see these two again.


End file.
